lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Felix Alvarro
| image = File:LANoire_felix_alvarro.jpg | imagewidth = 275px | gender = Male | location = Los Angeles | status = Alive | affiliation = USMC (Formerly) Cole Phelps Jack Kelso Courtney Sheldon | birth = 1919 (age 28) | weapon = Thompson M1 | actor = Manny Montana }} is a character in L.A. Noire. He is a person of interest in the "Manifest Destiny" Vice case. Biography Background Alvarro worked as a bus driver in Santa Cruz, Los Angeles. He enlisted in the United States Marine Corps, and was assigned to the Sixth Marines and fought in Okinawa and Peleliu, alongside Lieutenant Cole Phelps and Sergeant Jack Kelso as a rifleman. On their way home from the war, Alvarro and his fellow Marines were shipped on board the SS Coolridge. They reflected on the unsatisfactory jobs they were returning home to, prompting Courtney Sheldon to coax them into stealing the ship's cargo of army surplus morphine to sell on the streets. With the exception of Kelso, they committed the theft, stealing half a million syrettes. Upon returning to Los Angeles, Sheldon established a business arrangement with the Cohen Crime Syndicate, in order to sell the morphine to abortion clinics and hospitals. Alvarro resumed his job as a driver for Interstate Bus in Los Angeles. Events of L.A. Noire Vice However, there was a feud between the established crime boss Mickey Cohen and Sheldon. Cohen started selling the dangerous morphine to the addicted, gaining a considerable advantage on the city's drug trade. Sheldon, realizing this, pulled out of the deal with Cohen. Sheldon and Kelso arranged a meeting, with Alvarro holding the meeting in enfilade. Cohen later retaliated by ordering the assassinations of the Marines involved in the SS Coolridge Heist. A sniper was hired to kill Alvarro, intercepting his bus while on the roof of building. The sniper opened fire against Alvarro and the bus with a BAR, but was saved by the intervention of the LAPD, the sniper was killed by Detective Phelps. Phelps questioned Alvarro due to his suspicions of Alvarro's involvement in the morphine robbery and distribution. Phelps coerced Alvarro into revealing a link between Sheldon and Cohen. Arson Alvarro later agreed to attack the mansion of Leland Monroe at Kelso's request. Jack Kelso, Patrick Connolly, John Higgins, and Alvarro met along the perimeter and formed their attack plan. Afterwards, they stormed the courtyard, killing a number of Monroe's guards, before reaching the house. Once there, Kelso ordered Alvarro and the others to maintain the perimeter and guard the house. Kelso entered the mansion to personally deal with Monroe. Case Appearances Vice *"The Black Caesar" (Newspaper) *"Manifest Destiny" Arson *"A Polite Invitation" Trivia *The player can unlock the Achievement/Trophy The Fighting Sixth by talking Felix Alvarro into giving up the Marines involved in the SS Coolridge heist. *Felix Alvarro's actor, Manny Montana, also shares his face with Juan Garcia Cruz and Jorge Garcia Cruz in the Vice case Reefer Madness. Gallery 6th marines.png|A sketch of Alvarro. File:LANoire_felix_alvarro2.jpg|Felix before the raid on Monroe's mansion. Felix-Newspaper.jpg|Felix, seen briefly during "The Black Caesar" newspaper, shooting at Mickey Cohen and his gang as a warning. felix_alvarro.png|Another sketch of Alvarro. Category:Characters Category:Members of the Sixth Marines Category:Military Category:Liars